


今夜不宜狼人杀

by biubiubiu1022



Category: Produce 101 (Japan TV), 河井 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:47:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23795626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biubiubiu1022/pseuds/biubiubiu1022
Summary: 许久未见的港人和纯喜终于约会啦，却没想到勾勾们要玩狼人杀，打破了二人世界，不管怎样，小恶魔港都要把纯喜吃干抹净😈😈
Relationships: Inoue Minato/Kono Junki
Kudos: 1





	今夜不宜狼人杀

纯喜出道后就一直很忙，两人总是聚少离多，难得这几天可以休息会儿，他便约港人来家里住下。他的计划很简单，无非就是看看dvd，打打游戏，做做爱，不过他估计憋坏了的港人应该不会让他下得了床，假期说不定会比工作日还辛苦。

虽说今天才是约定的日子，但港人提前三天就兴奋得整夜睡不着，无论白天还是夜晚，他都忍不住幻想会和纯喜度过一个怎样的假期，他想了无数种场景和对话，但都有一个共同点，就是很甜，甜到他控制不住表情地抿嘴笑。小别胜新婚大概就是这样吧。

与他想象的相同，从他们一见面开始，空气中就弥漫着恋爱的香甜气息，粉色气泡在墙壁间蹦来跳去，纯喜的阳光笑容填补了多日不见的空虚。在见到纯喜的一瞬间，他还是没忍住，不争气地哭了出来。就像以往那样，纯喜把他搂在怀里，让他哭了个够，虽然纯喜一边轻拍港人的背一边笑着安慰他说“我不就在这里吗，安心啦，我不会跑的。不哭了，乖乖港人”但是心里还是揪得疼，小哭包总是让他牵挂得不行，而他确实也没有办法停下这份牵挂，只能任由思念控制他的心绪。

这会儿时钟刚走过今日的第二十二个钟头，两人都觉得到了该做点什么的时候了，纯喜刚准备以一个充满热情的吻开始他们的第一场激战，手机那边就响起了语音通话的铃声，原本浪漫的氛围就这样轻而易举地被打碎。

来电显示是莲。

纯喜抱怨着很会挑时间的莲，接了电话，“怎么了，莲君？”  
“纯喜，我们玩狼人杀吧！粉丝们都说想看我们玩，正好大家都有时间，我们先玩几次，等到复工时就可以熟练上手地拍摄了！”  
“诶？现在吗？”  
“嗯，是啊，我刚刚在群里问过了，大家都有时间，你一直没回复，我就打电话来问问你。”  
“大家都在的话，那我也参加好了。不过要稍微等等。”  
“好的，你快点啊。”说完，莲就挂了电话。  
这边纯喜已经跪坐得端正，双手合掌。  
“抱歉，港人，大家都要参加，我没办法拒绝。”  
看着一脸愁容的纯喜，港人心里很是无奈，明明是这个人约了自己过来，本以为可以过一个不受人打扰的浪漫之夜，没想到人都到家里了，还能被晾在一边，怎么会有这种事嘛。可是眼前这人看起来真的很愧疚，就差没土下座了，他又有点舍不得对他发火，一肚子的抱怨到嘴边就只剩一句“好吧，我等你。”  
“真的很对不起，请你原谅我，游戏结束后你想要什么补偿都行。”纯喜的脸这会儿已经皱成一团，一副快要哭出来的样子。  
“好了，知道了，补偿等我想好了告诉你吧。“他伸手捏了捏丑丑纯喜的脸颊，把吐槽纯喜丑丑哭哭脸的话压在心里，起身去了餐厅，去找此时最能安慰他的甜品。”纯喜真的很不会表情管理呐，什么心情都写在脸上，不过就是这份真诚才让人讨厌不起来吧。接下来，我就想想该要什么补偿好了。“  
  
蛋糕果然是治愈人心的绝品好物，刚刚还有点小情绪的港人在甜甜奶油的款待下不自觉地弯了嘴角，他心里的小恶魔也在好心情的恢复中苏醒。  
  
客厅里的纯喜靠在沙发边已经和其他成员连麦开始游戏了，对于把港人晾一边这件事他很愧疚，他知道港人心里肯定不舒服，所以当看到港人笑得一脸灿烂，拿着白板问他可不可以坐在旁边看他玩的时候，他惊讶得说不出话，不过港人看起来心情又恢复了，他也就没想那么多，困惑的表情只在脸上停留了一秒便化成了温柔的笑颜。有港人在身边他当然是再欢迎不过了，就像有只小猫依偎在手边，你能感受到他软乎乎的毛发，和来自肉团的温暖，这样的安心感谁能拒绝得了呢。  
  
港人几乎是蹦着移动到纯喜身边的，在纯喜耳边用只有他们才听得到的声音说着“我不会发出声音的，请放心。”然后乖乖地坐了下来。就像每次他俩坐在一起的时候那样，他的手很自然地挽上纯喜的手臂，跟他一起听着JO1成员们七嘴八舌的讨论。好巧不巧，纯喜抽到的是狼人，和莲还有豆一组，他不善说谎是出了名的，编的谎话不出三句就会被识破，这次注定又是会被早早挂出来的命运。  
  
港把头靠在纯喜的颈窝，细软的发丝蹭得纯喜心痒痒的，港人的体香飘散在纯喜颈边，他不由得加深了呼吸，想把港人的香甜全都捕捉进身体里。此时，枕在他肩膀的那个人好像什么都没想的样子，根本没发现他逐渐变红的耳垂。  
  
“不行不行，得集中精神，狼人杀得好好动脑筋玩才行。”他调整了一下呼吸，可是一闭眼的瞬间，浮在他脑海的只有他扭过港的头，轻啄他嘴唇的画面，刚刚调整好的呼吸又乱了，他赶紧睁眼想把注意力再集中到游戏上，马上就到他发言了，“刚才他们都说啥了，完全没听进去。”  
  
“纯喜君，你怎么看啊？”主持游戏流程的自然是游戏爱好者川尻莲。  
“诶……是的呢，好难啊，现在知道的情报太少了，大家的演技又这么精湛，实在是很难看出来谁是狼呢。刚才莲君的分析挺有道理的，目前我还是没什么头绪，就先跟着莲君的意见吧。”  
“那好，下一个是takumi……”  
  
好歹是蒙混过关了，他舒了一口气，身体也跟着软了下来。他感觉到肩上毛茸茸的头动了一下，接着是脖子被港人柔软的嘴唇一点点吮吸的温润，若即若离的双唇吐露着充满情欲的气息，推着纯喜血管里的血液翻滚咆哮，他的大脑已经停止思考，只想赶紧结束游戏把港人揉碎在自己身体里。  
  
手机里还传来成员们的声音，可是一个字都进不了纯喜的耳，他不敢出声，怕会绷不住被其他成员发现什么端倪，稍有不慎就会被抓包的紧张感和港人的细软香气让纯喜的心狂跳不已。

港人舔舐着纯喜的耳垂，像是在玩弄什么小巧的物件，手指抚摸过纯喜已被欲火烧灼得焦红干燥的嘴唇，在他耳边低语，“纯喜的嘴唇怎么这么干，要不要喝点水？”跪在纯喜面前的他，伸手拿过桌上的水杯，含了水在嘴里，一手托起纯喜的脸，借一个深吻将水灌进纯喜的喉咙，本是冰凉的水被港人含得有了温度，一股热流从纯喜舌尖一直传到他身体深处，他所有的细胞都在疯狂汲取着港人给予的每一滴水，好像下一秒就要干涸而死。而比起对水的渴求，更多的是对港人身体的渴求，皮肤下的躁动快抑制不住了，也许港人的一个喘息就能成为压断他神经的那根稻草。  
  
还未从港人给予的香甜滋润中缓过劲时，眼前人已褪去上衣，将剩下的半杯水淋在身上，水从他的锁骨一直流到腹部，率直火热的眼神像是能穿过纯喜，小虎牙在浅笑中时隐时现，一副清纯可人的模样，与色欲满满的动作形成强烈反差。纯喜像伺机扑食猎物的野兽，吞咽着涌动在身体各处的欲火。  
  
港人湿漉漉的腹部贴着纯喜滚烫的唇，缓慢向下移动，让纯喜的鼻尖扫过他的皮肤，身上挂着的水珠被纯喜贪婪吐露的舌头一一卷进口腔，带着情欲的水液在两人肌肤的摩擦下挥发成蒸汽。当港人跪坐在他面前，刚把脸凑近纯喜时，就被纯喜按入口中，周围的空气都被强烈的吻夺走。被吻到缺氧的港人大口喘着气，笑得更开心了，不过为了不让纯喜露陷儿，他强忍着欢愉没有笑出来，房间里只有两人唇齿交缠的水声和粗重的呼吸声，不过好在这声音没有传到其他勾人的耳朵里。

一旦开始与纯喜亲热就不想停下来的港人根本没给纯喜喘息的机会，他的手探进纯喜的裤子里，在他小腹与大腿根部间来游走，那根巨物在一次次刺激下逐渐挺拔，一番挑逗后，港人又攀上纯喜耳边，“怎么样，狼人君，还能继续吗？”  
  
“这家伙绝对是恶魔！”纯喜心里的野兽咆哮着。“去他的游戏，活生生的港人就在眼前，怎么能比游戏重要！”  
正好轮到第二轮发言，纯喜抢先开麦：“抱歉，我实在编不下去了，骗人实在不是我强项，我坦白我是狼人。“说完，他就把麦关掉又设置了静音，成员们的惊讶和疑问都被他锁在手机里扔进了角落。  
  
“这都是港人你要的啊，等会儿就算哭着求饶也不会停的。“纯喜脱下衣服展露出的健硕胸肌让港人雀跃不已，他的指腹滑过纯喜的腰，最后停在胸上。  
“那要看纯喜有没有本事让我求饶了。”  
刚说完他便被纯喜一把搂住站了起来，然后被猛地摔进沙发，裤子几乎是被撕扯着扒下，露出丰腴洁白的臀部，他配合地张开双腿，将自己毫无保留地暴露在纯喜面前，上下两口吞吐着热气，等待被填满，极度的兴奋染得他的脸潮红，半闭的双眼蒙上水雾后格外诱人。  
  
纯喜压入港人的动作一点也不轻柔，粗壮的阴茎硬生生地把港人打开，虽然港人紧致的内穴早已湿润，却还是被顶得生疼，不由得咬紧了唇，滚烫的肉棒在他体内一起一伏，他也跟着这运动起伏着身子，“纯喜……的肉棒……嗯……果然……很舒服…唔…纯喜…快…再快点…不用…啊…客气…啊…”

看着港人情欲迷乱的享受样子，纯喜像是得到了褒奖，更用力地捅进港人身体，抽插的速度也逐渐加快，一次比一次更有力而且急促。激烈的搅动让港人没办法稳住身子，他抓紧沙发边缘，尽量让自己含住纯喜。猛烈抽插带出的淫水沾湿了港人的大腿，沙发被白色的浊液淌湿了一大片。

而湿润温暖的内穴好像还不足以满足纯喜，他留着巨根在里面继续搅弄港人的身体，一边俯身把港人拉近，啃咬着港人发烫的皮肤。  
“港人真的很色呢，就这样放跑你，我会懊悔一晚上的。”  
“哈…就…只是…啊…一…一晚上…吗…啊…好舒服…”  
高涨的情欲和身体所受的撞击让港人的话语变得柔软缠绵，侵蚀着纯喜的神经，他猛地插进港人深处，而身下人没预料到纯喜还能有那么大的冲劲，吓得浑身发颤，眼泪被顶撞到夺眶而出，但是内里涌动的潮水却涨了上来，和淫水一起涨上来的还有不可言喻的快感，大概痛觉也是刺激港人的催情剂吧，他爽得不住颤抖。  
“纯、纯喜…唔…不要…不要再…继续了…唔…”  
“可是港人的身体却不是这样告诉我的啊，港人抓我抓得好紧，根本就舍不得我出来嘛。”  
纯喜一边说着，把手伸进港人的头发里，像挠闹别扭的小猫一样，而这只正在闹别扭的小猫眉头微皱，用被泪水打湿的眼睛望着纯喜，嘴角却是满满的笑意。港人这副淫荡的模样美极了，汗湿的前发、颤抖的娇嫩双唇、紊乱的喘息，无一不是纯喜高潮的助推器，随着沉重的呼吸和不断剧烈的身体起伏，纯喜射在了港人体内，他们的津液汩汩溢出，纯喜缓缓退出港人的身体，靠在沙发里喘着粗气，刚才的剧烈运动消耗了他不少体力。

港人起身钻到纯喜颈窝里，“纯喜，港人的身上好脏啊，带我去洗洗吧。”随着诱人的话语落在纯喜耳边的还有热乎乎的气息，挠得他心头一阵发痒，于是他牵着港人的手进了浴室，水温刚比他们的体温高一些，正好冷却一下刚刚被欲火灼烧的头脑。

两人在水雾中相视无言，港人双臂环上纯喜的脖子，试探性地啄了几下纯喜的嘴唇，纯喜自是不会放过送上门的猎物，他用一个深吻回应了他，并且久久没让港人离开。他知道明天肯定要被其他成员抓着询问为什么突然下线，但是眼下他并不想考虑那么多，和港人在一起的时间真是太少了，一分一秒他都不想浪费，比起担心明天的事，他更想珍惜现在的幸福时光，如果可以，他想时间就停在这一秒，他们的吻可以永远不结束。他没有发现，与水流混在一起的还有港人的眼泪，这一刻太过幸福以至于港人害怕过了这一刻，就会像魔法过了十二点会失效，所有的快乐都会化成泡影，但是现在，来自纯喜的体温告诉他，这都不是假象，实实在在的纯喜就在他面前，他又稍稍安心了些。

淋浴后，两人互相擦拭干净身上的水滴，躺倒在床，港人依偎在纯喜身侧，抱着纯喜带给他的安心感进入了梦乡。纯喜每次都很惊讶于港人的入睡速度，像是按了开关一样，一会儿就睡着了。他摸着港人的头发，看他安静的睡颜，心里也平静了下来，一直以来积攒的疲惫都被这个趴在他身上的人治愈了。

今天对于他俩来说都是最美好的一天。


End file.
